RidleyFAQs: A GameFAQs and Ridley Characters
The following is a complete list of the characters in RidleyFAQs. Note that the characters are arranged in order of their debut. Warning: The following page contains unmarked spoilers for RidleyFAQS. Main Characters The most important characters of the story, whom it follows. Protagonists The characters out to retrieve the Too Big Stones. *Ridley- The main character of the story, a space dragon who is out to find the Too Big Stones for reasons he doesn't quite understand. He is the strongest of the group, able to do a legendary ability called the "Ridley Punch" which he used to defeat NintendoIsBeast in chapter 26. *Energyman2289- A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness. His incredible eyesight he acquired as an infant helps them on their journey. *SmashingBros - A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness. He is usually the most kind-hearted in the group and seems to swear less than the others. *Mikokiri - A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness, and holder of the Ridley Radar. She uses her Master Sword (Stolen from Link) to defeat her enemies. *Mewtwo - Helped Ridley's group get into the ruins and joined them to help with the puzzles; is proficient with math. He later joined Ridley's group. His powerful telekinesis helps a ton on their quest. Antagonists Characters out to sabotage Ridley and claim the Too Big Stones for themselves. *NintendoIsBeast - Plans to stop Ridley from getting the Too Big Stones. He possesses a ton of powers such as Super Strength, Telekinesis, and Levitation. He is incredibly condescending, and also is a huge douche. *User728 - Plans to stop Ridley from getting the Too Big Stones. Not much is known about him yet, other than he doesn't do much fighting himself, and often lets Meta Ridley do it for him. *NoJobBob- Plans to stop Ridley from getting the Too Big Stones. Not much is known about him either, except he doesn't have a job. *Meta Ridley - Brought in to use the Too Big Stones, since only Ridley can use them, and he is technically Ridley. Killed in Chapter 20 by the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness, which cut him by decapting him. *morgan von veb- Posed as LordCarlisle to steal the second Too Big Stone. In Chapter 20, he was revealed to command User728, if not the entire group of villains. Recurring Characters Characters with roles of varying importance who appear in at least two chapters. *Demon Lord Ghirahim - Appeared to show his Smash invitation to Ridley before being in a car that was driven off a cliff and exploded. Was later freaked out by "LordCarlisle," who was in actuality morgan_von_veb. Owner of Demon's Ice Cream Parlor. *LordCarlisle - An avid Ghirahim supporter. Morgan_von_veb disguised himself as LordCarlisle for some time. LordCarlisle eventually appeared to expose Morgan_von_veb, who was posing as him, but he was unable to stop Morgan from taking the second Too Big Stone. He then went on his own to look for Ghirahim. *Michaellol - A resident of Chrobville who supports DIHSO for queen. *Chorus Men - Mafia members who stole first Too Big Stone from Chrob Cave *Geno4life - Told Michaellol that the meeting Shaneikua was referring to was not an election. He then complained when he realized that Queen Sylawatch did not give any actual news; also a member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness. *Chrob - Elite captain of Chrobville. *SmallerRidley - Ridley's biggest fan. *Waluigi7 - A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness. *Soothsayer77- A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness; isn't given anything to do. *Rosalina - A member of the Elite GameFAQS Squad of Awesomeness; after locating morgan_von_veb, she was kicked out of ComeOnDaisy's bank. Her ice cream was also stolen by Ridley, who then gave her a concussion by slamming the door in her face. Much later, she was also given a skull fracture because Ridley accidently punched her in the face at Wii Fit Trainer's gym. *quinfordmac - A person in a moderator disguise who told Ridley's group that he can help them find the next Too Big Stone. He revealed that he, along with Ravio_Yo, has been tracking morgan_von_veb. He died on the journey to the Beatles Mines, being stung to death by poisonous Skulltulas. *Ravio_Yo - Has been tracking morgan_von_veb with quin; reveals where Beatles Mines is. *Arne83 - Runs Arne's Puzzle-Filled Dungeon Exploring Equipment Shop. *Xodarhis - Someone whom everyone hates who summons Moddy in the training center to threaten everyone else off before leaving. Minor Characters Characters who only appear in one chapter. *Zero Suit Samus - ZSS glared angrily through Ridley's window upon learning that he stole her computer. Ridley launched her into orbit, deciding to deal with her next Tuesday. *ViewtifulGene - Appeared riding his Charizard to save Ridley's group from Meta Ridley. *Shaneikua - Announced a meeting in the courtyard with Queen Sylawatch. *Sylawatch - The queen of Chrobville. *SaikyoBro - Promised to leave once he gets approved for NeoGAF. *RidleysPlayable- Member of Ridley's fan club. *BiggerRidley - Member of Ridley's fan club. *Chrob 2 - Clone of Chrob. *DeZA - Deployed Captain Stabbin' to keep Ridley's group out of his ocean. *Captain Stabbin'- A henchman of DeZa who wants the others to close their accounts. *Rayquaza487 - A resident of Yingleton who always makes topics on how Ridley won't be playable. *Alfonzo - Rambles on about what he does when others join the battle; reveals the location of the second Too Big Stone. *ThisAnvil- An implied character who allegedly tries to kill Chrob a lot. *Austin 4e- Helped Ridley's group get into the ruins where the second Too Big Stone was located. *Kooky von Koopa - Danced on a tree near Austin_4e and Mewtwo. *Yingle - A guardian of the second Too Big Stone, easily defeated by Morgan_von_veb posing as LordCarlisle. *Lucario - Danced to Gangnam Style. *ComeOnDaisy - The owner of a bank; despises Rosalina, a.k.a. Blue Peach Clone. *Yoshi2010 - Helped grant Ridley's group access to the Banlands *Ecylis - Plays poker with AuraWielder; owns moderator disguises previously used to raid the Banlands. *AuraWielder- Plays poker with ecylis; owns moderator disguises previously used to raid the Banlands. *Moderator - The "doorman" of the Banlands *Bellagio_4 - A member of the Banlands with a good Jeff the Killer impression. *Sonic - The personification of Big Lipped Alligator Moment , who thinks that touching is no good. *Wii Fit Trainer - Runs a fitness center. *kidmf935 - A weightlifter in Wii Fit Trainer's fitness center. *Moddy- A 10-foot Moderator, made by Xodarhis, who has gigantic muscles and bloodshot eyes. Category:FanFiction Category:RidleyFAQs: A GameFAQs and Ridley fanfic Category:Ridley